A Favor Returned
by MsQuill101
Summary: KakashixOC. Kakashi is helpless when Sakura seduces him and spreads photos of him naked and maskless. But one ANBU Fourth Captain was bored, so she decided to help him out.


AN: This is my first fanfic, pleasepleaseplease review.

Disclaimer: *drags chibi Kakashi in *

Me: Do the honors! *stars in eyes from staring at Kakashi *

Chibi: Standard disclaimer applies.

Me: That's so boring! I wanted something witty and funny!

Chibi: =_="

**Chapter 1**

Kakashi sat under his favourite Icha Icha reading tree, clutching his head. He was in a miserable mood and was running over the events of the previous night in his head, mentally berating himself for allowing _that_ to happen.

He thought he was dreaming when last night after finishing his paperwork at the jounin headquarters, he returned to his quarters to see Haruno Sakura sitting leisurely on his sofa, wearing nothing but black lacy lingerie. The alarms went off in his head, but before he could scold her for being dressed so scantily, she got up and began walking, no strutting more like it, towards him, her four-inch heels clicking on the floor.

He hadn't been able to resist her. After breaking down his futile resistance, Sakura had seduced and stripped him – after that, everything had gone blank.

But he knew exactly what had happened, and so did the rest of Konoha, when photos of him, naked and maskless, began circulating among the shinobi circles the very next morning. Tenzou, Sai, Anko, Gai, Genma, Tsunade, Shizune, Raidou, and all of the Konoha Twelve had all woken up to find three photos of Kakashi in their post. Minus Sakura and Ino, of course (and the two Hyuugas, Sakura and Ino were scared of Hiashi).

The three photos had featured Kakashi maskless, Kakashi naked _and_ maskless, and Kakashi naked, maskless, and with an equally naked Sakura lying beside him. In all of them, he was sleeping, so Sakura must have knocked him out with some kind of drug.

He groaned again. For once, he was completely at a loss of what to do. Every single recipient of the incriminating photos had been so shocked at the obviously genuine photos that they'd spread them immediately (except Tenzou, Kakashi hoped – he knew Tenzou held him in great esteem, so maybe he wouldn't have spread it). It was probably nearly impossible to try and collect all of the photos, and besides the damage was already done and he would only make a fool of himself if he tried to destroy all of them.

Kakashi couldn't help but wonder why Sakura had done such a thing. He thought that as her sensei, she respected him enough not to shame him so, and besides, she always had the opportunity to strip him of his mask whenever he was in the hospital badly injured.

He was startled from his thoughts when a lumpy package was dropped onto his lap. He looked up into the branches of the tree, one hand automatically reaching for his kunai holster, but there was no one there.

He frowned. It was bad to let down his guard so much, even in Konoha – he was so depressed he didn't even notice the other person's presence until the package was dropped into his lap. Which reminded him – he directed his attention to the package in question.

It was a large brown envelope. Kakashi emptied the contents of the envelope into his lap. His eye widened.

His lap was full of copies of the very photos he was so depressed about, at least a good three dozen or so of them, possibly more. And on top of them was a sheet of white paper, which Kakashi picked up. The note was written with an alphabet ruler so that the writer's handwriting was not revealed.

_Dear senpai,_

_I decided to do you a favour, they're all in here. Every single one. I suggest you get rid of them immediately unless you actually want to keep them because I bet Ino and Sakura are going to be really mad, and soon. Don't thank me, I was bored and depressed._

The note was signed with an unreadable signature and a smiley. One of the smiley's eyes were green, the other black.

Kakashi silently thanked his unknown kohai (AN: kohai means junior, opposite of senpai), although he knew he/she was already gone.

He/she had purposely left clues as to his/her identity. 'Senpai' and the smiley's eyes. The only person Kakashi knew with one black eye and one green was… actually he didn't know anyone. But he clearly remembered the ANBU Fourth Captain whom he and Naruto had worked with to capture Sasuke. She had black eyes when she was fighting, or sometimes simply when she was in a bad mood, her clan's eye colour. But when she was in a good mood, or not fighting, her eyes turned a bright, clear green (not jade like Sakura's, a more solid but bright shade).

But Kakashi would come to that later. He had to deal with the important things first. His eye traveled to the heap of incriminating photos.

"_Chidori!_"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Name: Hirai Katsui. Real name Miyo Katsui, but thinks her real surname is lame, besides she owes her success and life to the Hirai clan.

Personality:1. Lazy, bored, seldom bothers to reply people, slothlike. Usually directed towards over-exuberant females who try to drag her into 'femalitisms' such as shopping, gossiping and swooning.

2. Over-talkative, likes laughing and enjoys lecturing people even when they don't listen. Delights in other people's misfortunes (to an extent), rather full of herself. Usually directed towards guy friends, whom she feels more comfortable with.

3. Lethal, powerful and silent. A bad choice of opponent in battle. Usually directed towards enemies or assassination targets.

Ninja status: Jounin, ANBU Falcon, ANBU Fourth Captain.

"Gah!"

Katsui discarded the mental biography of herself, which was the result of yet another attempt to put her personality into words. She thought of people as puzzles to figure out, unfortunately there were only a few who were easily figured out, such as all three of the Ino-Shika-Chou trio… speaking of them, she briefly considered going to look for Shikamaru for some cloud watching.

The green-eyed woman was bored, and desperately bored, not surprising considering she was in personality two. She didn't have multiple personality problems – just that for the first personality, she was too lazy to bother talking properly, while the third was mission mode. The second was her real personality.

Back to her boredom. All of her friends were on missions. Just previously she managed to curb some of her boredom by doing something for another friend, and by doing so she managed to do a good deed as well. But the silver-haired jounin had been drowning in his depression, and she wanted to give him a while to do whatever he wanted to the photos she had made a present of to him.

As for her other new friend, he was probably off somewhere fighting off an angry and insulted Naruto…

For some reason, Katsui got along very well with the emotionally-stunted artist, Sai. Many shinobi thought it was because of their uncanny resemblance to each other – Katsui looked a lot like Sai when her eyes were black, although she was mildly tanned and had shoulder length hair which she usually wore in a ponytail. Their eyes and hair were the same colour and shape for the eyes. But that wasn't it – Katsui hadn't managed to place it yet, but it probably had something to do with the lectures on emotions that she was all too glad to give him, and he was all too happy to listen.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an evilly grinning Anko who clapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Katsui. Wanna bet on Kakashi and Gai's next challenge?"

Katsui raised an eyebrow, showing her interest.

"Loser has to wear a dress chosen by the winner to the jounin bar."

Anko's grin widened when Katsui's eyes narrowed at her. Both kunoichi disliked wearing dresses, although Anko enjoyed teasing the male shinobi with that tight mesh shirt she wore on missions. Katsui wondered what dress she should make Anko wear. _Maybe I'll make her wear the sexy nurse costume from Icha Icha… it _so_ doesn't match her._

"It's a deal. I'm betting on Kakashi."

"I'm for Gai then. I'll tell you when and where the next challenge will be when they have one," Anko replied, winking evilly at Katsui and ripping another dango off her stick with her teeth.

Katsui watched her back as she walked off. _Why do I have the feeling she knows something I don't?_


End file.
